


Morning Time

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Gavin spend some morning time together while Michael cooks breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Time

The sound of birds chirping aroused Michael from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw that the bedroom was bathed in a warm sunshine glow. He sat up in bed and yawned and turned to look at his two sleeping lovers, his boo, Lindsay, and his boi, Gavin. He smiled at them before leaning down and pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads. He got out of bed and stretched, before heading straight to the bathroom to go pee. Once finished, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge where he pulled out the carton of eggs, the package of bacon, and pulled the pancake mix out of the pantry. It was a Saturday morning, so making the three of them a hearty breakfast was the best way to enjoy a Saturday morning.

At hearing the sizzling of the bacon, Lindsay opened her eyes and was met face to face with Gavin's sleeping one. She smiled sleepily and reached and ran her hand over his face. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. Feeling no reaction, she kissed him again and then forced her tongue into his mouth, trying to get his tongue to twist with hers. Still getting no reaction, she gently pushed the lad onto his back. She sat up and straddled his hips. She then ran her hands down his chest, her fingers lightly pinching his nipples. She heard him gasp and smirked as she felt his dick twitch under her crotch. She then leaned over and wrapped her lips around the small nub, sucking it lightly while her other hand tweaked and pinched the other one. She heard Gavin moan and gasp as she bit into his nipple. She looked up and saw that his face was flushed red, his eyes clenched closed, and soft moans escaping his mouth. After a few sucks, she pulled off the hard nub slick with her saliva.

Lindsay then crawled lower and pulled his boxers and smiled gleefully as his big cock sprang out and tossed his boxers somewhere. She gently wrapped her hand around his hard dick and began to stroke him lightly. She heard him groan and watched as a bead of precum oozed out of his tip, and trail down the base. Lindsay eagerly licked the salty liquid, moaning at the taste. She wrapped her mouth around the engorged head relaxed her throat as she slid her mouth all the way down to his balls, his pubic hair tickling her nose. "Oh God!" she heard him say.

Not wanting to make to either of them wait, she pulled her mouth off of him and heard him whine. She slid her soaked underwear off and climbed on top off him again. Angling his dick towards her wet entrance, she slowly slid down his cock, both of them let out an airy sigh of relief. One of things that Lindsay loved about her boys: they were both equally well endowed. While Michael's was thick and big, Gavin's was long and big. But they both stretched her and filled her up in the most marvelous way possible. Lindsay placed her hands against his chest and rose up before sinking back down. She did this slow pace before she slid all the way off of him, before slamming back down. With a loud gasp, Gavin's eyes flew open and he stared back into Lindsay's.

"I knew you couldn't stay asleep for long" she laughed, moaning as she started picking up the pace.

Just before she could rise up again, Gavin grabbed her hips and flipped them over. Sitting up, he threw her legs over his shoulders before he thrusted himself back into her roughly. Another thing she loved about her boys: they were rough in bed with her. Lindsay, although loved the love making, nothing better than her lovers fucking her roughly that she was sore the very next day. Gavin began thrusting furiously into her, making her scream with every thrust. Gavin laid over her and kissed her hard. Their kisses turned into tongue wresting and lip biting more than just lips. Gavin pulled away and bit into the side of her neck, his thrusts never stopping once.

"Harder," Lindsay breathed into his ear, her nails clawing and scratching down his back. "Please, fuck me harder, Gavvy" she begged.

"God Lindsay, love. You're so wet for me. You gonna cum all over my cock, hm?" he whispered dirtily into her ear.

He pounded the girl relentlessly, the bed rocking making the headboard thump against the wall, bound to disturb the neighbors. Their skin slapping loudly and the sound of his cock driving into her wet entrance was so erotic, turning them both on and made Gavin fuck her even harder and faster, his hips a blur as pounded his boi's wife. Their moans and screams echoing around the room. 

"Gavin!" she panted breathlessly as she felt her orgasm coming fast. "Oh, baby, I'm gonna cum. Make me cum, Gavvy. Make me cum!" she screamed.

Gavin reached down and rubbed her clit and then Lindsay screamed as she came around his cock. Gavin kept fucking her oversensitive pussy ruthlessly until he screamed his release and he slammed into her one last time, filling her with his hot semen.

He laid over her as they panted heavily. "Lindsay, love" he cooed as he began pressing soft kisses all over her face. Lindsay giggled before she grabbed his face and kissed his lips gently. They made out gently for a while, until they both heard a cough from the doorway. They turned and saw that Michael was standing in the doorway, arms crossed with one hand holding a spatula, and looking very annoyed. 

"Breakfast is ready, you horny bastards" he said, agitation laced in his voice.

"You could have joined us" Gavin offered, smiling as he felt Lindsay bring his head down and kiss his forehead.

Michael thought about it before he rolled his eyes. "And deal with the both of your morning breaths? No thanks" he said and walked back to the kitchen, smiling as he heard the both of them shout a 'fuck you' after him.


End file.
